the DeathBed of the Dog King
by sonquero.formerly shesshfreak
Summary: Shesshomaru finally killed Naraku and he finds a female wolf demon and falls in love the rest is the readers choice poll on what happens you choose it oh also shesshomaru and the wolf demon chick have a kid later on. thats all i can tell you.
1. prologue:rise of the king

**S.F. : hey readers this is my first fanfic so don't be hating me if you don't like it**

**Shesshomaru : why did you have to write about me  
**

** S.F. : because if I wrote my first story about anyone else then I wouldn't be able to have my name  
**

** Shesshomaru : like I care**

**S.F. : you asked for this (strings bow and readies arrow)**

**Shesshomaru : o.k. fine fine i'll stop complaining**

**S.F. : good (puts bow and arrow away)**

**Shesshomaru : well hurry up and get on with the story**

**S.F. : o.k o.k. **

**S.F. : I dont own any of anything in my story  
**

**Shesshomaru : just start (hits S.F.)**

**S.F. : o.k. heres the prologue**

**Shesshomaru : finally **

_**The Death-Bed of the Dog King and the Revenge of the Prince**_

_**Prologue:**_

_Rise of the king_

"Die." said shesshomaru.

While he said this he slashed at the evil half demon, Naraku. This was the final blow at last shesshomaru had achieved his revenge.

After he did this he turned and walked away saying "Pathetic."

Three days later, he found a roomy cave with a broken sword inside it to sleep in but, he threw the sword out first. The next morning when he awoke he found a female wolf demon outside who had a broken leg, a gash across her back, and a sacred arrow in her leg.

"Odd, this demon smells of inuyasha," shesshomaru growled," I think I will keep her alive so that she may explain."

**S.F. : hey where did shesshomaru go**

**Shesshomaru : (attacks S.F. from behind) gotcha**

**S.F. : (blocks the attack and paralyzes Shesshomaru) your stupid**

**Shesshomaru : damn you**

**S.F. : now shut up and be quiet.(turns to reader) now if any of you have complaints, suggestions, or compliments then put them in a review or i am not changing anything thanks  
**

** Shesshomaru : you forgot something  
**

**S.F. : I did oh yeah I did now I had an idea for a poll the outcome will determine chapter three now here are the choices**

**1 shesshomaru falls in love with the female wolf demon because of a spell  
**

**2 he finds out her story and kills inuyasha to avenge her and falls in love with her in the process  
**

**3 he falls in love because she aids him after he gets injured**

**so at the end of chapter two i will check my reviews and then based on how you readers decide i'll write chapter three and on i might have more polls along the way too so keep reading i'll update every day thats possible **


	2. Chapter 1:the wolf explains

**S.F.: why has no one reviewed my story yet?**

**Shesshomaru: because you suck at writing**

**S.F. :( shoots Shesshomaru with four arrows in his gut) shut up**

**Shesshomaru: oww ok**

**_Chapter one:_ **

_The Wolf Explains_

When the female wolf awoke, she immediately noticed shessomaru and said, "What are you doing in my cave?"

"First answer me this,"said Shessomaru,"why do you smell of Inuyasha"

"What is your connection with him?"asked the wolf.

"He is my brother."Shesshomaru answered.

"Oh really?,"said the wolf demon"i tried to kill him for he killed my father eighteen years ago and since your his brother you are going to take his place"

"i also wish to kill inuyasha,"said shesshomaru.

"why?"

"because he holds our fathers sword the tetsaiga"

"may i join you to kill him...?

"yes and my name is shesshomaru"

"ok"

As the wolf said this she walked outside the cave.

**Shesshomaru:you so suck at writing**

**S.F.:shut up or i'll shoot you again**

**Shesshomaru: ok**

**S.F.:people please vote on what happens in the third chapter**


	3. Chapter 2:the wolf that has no name

**S.F.: since no one has reviewed my story I'll choose the plot of it**

**Shesshomaru: no one cares**

**S.F.: go away shesshomaru**

**Shesshomaru: no!!! never!!! I want to read the story your writing bout me!**

**S.F.: fine just no more negative comments**

**Shesshomaru: ok**

** chapter two:  
**

_the wolf that has no name_

As the wolf walked outside she thought to herself 'this Shesshomaru he seems very wise and strong too and we both are working towards the same goal so maybe i can use him to kill Inuyasha.'

After all thats all she asked to join him for anyway, but deep in herself, she felt something else.A feeling she knew nothing about.She did not know of this feeling either.

The two of them started to travell together.The longer she stayed near this shesshomaru guy the more she trusted him.One day shesshomaru said,"what is your name anyway?"

When the woman did not answer he said, "answer my question."

when she finally spoke she said "i have no name my whole familly died on the day of my birth"

"inuyasha killed your family on the day you were born?"said he.

"yes"she said,"all but my father who was hunting at the time and after ten years inuyasha returned to kill me and my father protected me and died ever since that day ninety years ago i have hunted inuyasha"

"why did your father not give you a name"

"i dont know"

"then i shall give you one your name is Seikansha"

"thank you"she said bowing

"you are welcome"

**S.F. ok now the wolf has a name which means survivor by the way**

**Shesshomaru:even i have to admit that was the best you've written so far  
**

** S.F.:thanks shesshomaru  
**

**Shesshomaru:your welcome **

**S.F.:well ttfn (ta ta for now) i've got to think whats going to happen in chapter three bye **


End file.
